Alvis' Feelings
by Maria65
Summary: Alvis is confused about his feelings, and Kallian isn't making things easier. (I guess there's some romance in it.) Rated T because I'm a lit paranoid, and Alvis may seem a bit...OOC...


**Okay, so most of the stories that are going to be posted on here are from my DA account. It's easier to do chapter stories here and easier to organize it as well. Anyways, Keyara, do disclaimer!**

**Keyara: Maria65 does not own any of the character's, aside from me, in the story. All the others belong to the wonder creator's, Monolith Soft. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

Alvis didn't understand what was wrong with him, but he really wanted to find out why he felt this way. Since he became the royal family Seer, and Keyara became his guardian, a certain High Entia began to show some interest in his guardian.

_'Why can't Kallian understand that she has other things to do than spend time with him?'_ Alvis thought sourly.

He rolled over, staring at the door, trying to get him mind off of Keyara and Kallian. Keyara seemed to be oblivious to Kallians' feelings for her, or she didn't care. Alvis sighed, not knowing what to do. The pain in his chest stayed, refusing to be ignored and Alvis didn't know how to explain the feeling in his chest.

_'Is this...what Homs, Nopon, and High Entia call jealousy? If so...then why am I feeling it?'_ Alvis thought, utterly confused, rolling onto his back again, laying the back of his hand against his forehead.

It was probably because Keyara was his best friend, and due to Kallians' presence, had been spending less time with Alvis to be around Kallian at his request. Alvis wasn't too sure what he felt for his long time, best, childhood friend...but he doubt it was more than friendship...though, Melia insisted it went beyond that boundary.

"What does she know about how I feel?" Alvis said to himself through gritted teeth.

Suddenly the door to his room opened, and quickly closed. Alvis opened his eyes, and looked to his right to the door, and saw Keyara with her head lowered, but he heard her quick breathing. His eyes went wide with panic, and he quickly sat up, wondering if she was okay.

"Keyara, are you-?" Alvis was cut short as she tackled him to the bed.

"Keyara, what are you-?" Keyara silenced him by holding a finger to her lips, motioning him to be quiet.

Alvis suddenly heard feet outside his door, and noticed a few people were talking.

"Have any of you seen Keyara?" the voice of the Prince of the High Entia, Kallian, asked.

"No sir. We haven't seen her since she had her morning tea with Lady Melia." someone stated, though muffled by a helmet, was obviously a guard.

"Drat it! I had hoped to spend some more time with her today." Kallian stated, and Alvis nearly growled at that comment.

_'You've had her the whole week you freaking Prince!'_ Alvis thought angrily.

"Um...excuse me, sir, but haven't you been with her the whole week?" a guard asked, and Alvis nearly chuckled.

"Yes...but...I just...ugh, never mind that! Just keep searching!" Kallian said, and Keyara with Alvis heard everyone retreat.

Alvis say Keyara relax above him, and she gave a soft sigh.

"Thank goodness they left." Keyara said, collapsing on Alvis.

"Um...Keyara?" Alvis asked nervously, and she hummed her response.

"Could you please...uh...reposition yourself?" Alvis asked, and she opened her eyes, before going red.

She had fallen, chest first, on Alvis' face, and she quickly jumped back, even as he sat up, red as well.

"Oh my Bionis, I am so sorry!" Keyara apologized, bowing her head.

Alvis sighed, rubbing the back of his head, and waved it off, before he crossed his legs, even as she did, both sitting on the bed.

"What's with you sneaking into my room? Hiding from Kallian I guess?" Alvis questioned, and Keyara nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah. I don't understand why he wants to hang out with me so much. But...something tells me he wants to tell me something important...but I don't want to know what it is." Keyara stated, seemingly bored.

"Well, how about this. You and me spend the day together, and that might make Kallian leave you alone today." Alvis said, getting off the bed, smiling at her.

"Okay, but what about tomorrow?" Keyara questioned, and Alvis chuckled.

"Then we'll do the same tomorrow." Alvis said, holding a hand out to her.

Keyara smiled, grabbed his hand, and he helped her off the bed. As they left, a guard walked toward Keyara.

"Lady Keyara, Prince Kallian wishes to see you." The guard questioned, but Keyara hugged Alvis, and that made Alvis instinctively respond.

"Can you tell Prince Kallian that Keyara has made plans to spend the day with me?" Alvis questioned, shocked he even said that.

"Oh, uh, sure. We'll let him know. You two can head on your way, sorry to bother you." The guard stated, and left.

"Where had that come from?" Keyara asked, letting him go as they left the palace.

"To tell the truth...I'm not really sure." Alvis said, walking side-by-side with her.

Kallian though was watching from the balcony in the imperial palace, glaring at Alvis' and Keyaras' closeness. He had wanted to pop a serious question to Keyara, but it seemed as though Keyara had other idea's, as did Alvis. He saw Keyara hug him arm, and Alvis laugh at something Keyara said, and he growled. How was he suppose to ask her if she was with Alvis? He had a feeling Alvis held a fondness for Keyara but was unaware of it, but he would have to confront Alvis about it before he asked Keyara, that way he could get a clear answer.


End file.
